


Whispers

by KalChloe1



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret_Chlark Summer 2015<br/>Gifted to babydee1<br/>Requirements: Three things you'd like in a fic: Anything Chlarky<br/>Three things you do NOT want in a fic: A sad Chlark<br/>AU:  Mikhail decides to have some fun with two Smallville students</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babydee1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydee1/gifts).



> Special thanks to my awesome beta: lanalucy

Part 1

Mikhail smiled to himself as he contemplated making Chloe kiss him. He decided it would be more interesting to make her kiss Clark Kent. Walking into the Torch, he saw Chloe typing on the computer. 

“You want to kiss Clark so intently he will have no doubt of your feelings for him.” There was no response from Chloe, not that he’d expected one. Mikhail leaned on the desk and waited for Clark.

Mikhail wanted Chloe to lay a kiss on Clark that would make the farm boy unable to think about anything other than Chloe. After Chloe kissed Clark, Mikhail’d tell everyone in school about their lip lock. 

\----

Clark was frustrated Chloe was still mad at him. He couldn’t figure out what he’d done wrong this time. Determined to mend their friendship, he ducked into the office of the Torch. He cautiously moved closer to her desk and hoped speaking to her wouldn’t end up with them having another argument.

He opened with, “There are some strange things happening with students. I thought you might be interested in investigating.”

Clark shifted on his feet nervously when Chloe looked up at him. His heart started to beat faster as Chloe slowly pushed her chair back. He couldn’t decipher the emotions playing in her eyes as she asked, “What kind of strange things?”

Clark gulped as Chloe’s tongue slipped out of her lips. He couldn’t stop his eyes from focusing on her tongue and lips. “I tripped during the game. Have you ever seen me trip?”

Clark wondered if Chloe was even listening to him. He couldn’t help but see was acting strangely herself. “Chloe?”

Her hands slowly slid up his shirt before Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck. “I don’t know.”

Clark blinked in surprise when Chloe pressed her body into his. He could feel her curves tight against his clothes. His mind filled with the images of her that had been plaguing him lately. His thoughts made all the blood travel to his groin.

Her hands slipped into his hair and Clark asked, “What…”

His words were lost as Chloe kissed him. Clark moved his hands to push her away but his body didn’t comply. Instead, he slowly slid his hands down her back until his hands cupped her butt, pressing her body even closer.

Clark tasted coffee as their tongues battled. He couldn’t deny his desire to do much more than kiss her. Every fantasy he’d had since their game of strip poker filled his mind. He groaned in frustration when her hands slipped underneath his flannel shirt. 

\----

Chloe didn’t know why she’d suddenly decided to kiss Clark. All she knew was she couldn’t stop herself from kissing him. She rocked her hips trying to relieve the growing ache between her legs. Feeling his reaction, she whimpered. 

Chloe reluctantly broke the kiss. She breathed in deeply before his mouth descended upon hers again. Her hands moved over his muscular back as her fingers ran along his spine. She was stuck with a sense of déjà vu as Clark pushed her back against the desk.

Chloe’s hands slipped from his back to his chest. 

Her fingertips glided over his pecs as she heard Pete say, “Clark are you going to practice?”

Pushing against his chest, she stared at Clark as she tried to catch her breath. 

Her hand slowly moved to her lips as Chloe attempted to understand what happened. She could still feel his lips against hers. “What just happened?”

“You kissed me.”

Chloe shook her head in denial. She’d sworn to herself never to act upon any of her wild fantasies about him. Her cheeks turned rosy, knowing how her daydreams about him consisted of way more than kisses. Pushing on his chest, she scampered off the desk and ran out of the room. 

\----

Clark stumbled backward when Chloe pushed against his chest. Catching his balance, he turned to watch her run out the door. He stared after her in bewilderment. Chloe had initiated their kiss but he’d eagerly returned it. What had just happened?

Clark sighed in frustration, still able to feel the lingering effects of her kiss. Deep in his gut, he wanted to do more than kiss Chloe. He’d come dangerously close to doing a hell of a lot more.

“What’s up with Chloe?” Pete asked.

Clark shrugged his shoulders. He wasn’t about to tell Pete about Chloe kissing him or that the kiss had resulted in them having a full blown makeout session. “I don’t know. Everyone is acting strange.”

Clark had every intention of investigating further. He didn’t want to forget their kiss and had no intention of allowing Chloe to forget it, either. Grabbing a pen, he quickly wrote Chloe a note demanding she meet him in his loft after dinner.

\------

Chloe stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. _I kissed Clark._ We were practically screwing on my desk. She could see her lips were slightly puffy, her cheeks were flushed, and nipples were clearly visible through the fabric of her shirt. What she couldn’t see she could still feel: her elevated heart rate, her body’s desire, and the wetness between her legs.

Closing her eyes, Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip as she imagined his hands gliding over her skin. She couldn’t help but wish he’d been touching her other places. _Stop doing this to yourself. Remember you are taking a break from Clark. Stop it!_

Chloe breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled as she willed herself to forget about what had just happened. Yeah right! Turning on the cold water, she splashed some onto her face. 

_I’ll just pretend nothing happened. Clark won’t bring it up._ Chloe had a nagging feeling Clark might insist they talk about it, though. Slowly opening the door, she stepped out in the hallway, hoping Clark was no longer in the office. 

Still, Chloe pouted when she discovered Clark was gone. Her hand trembled slightly as she read, ‘My loft. After dinner. Clark.’

“Love note from Clark?”

Chloe looked over at Mikhail. Her surprise at his words was evident in her facial expression. “Why would I have a love note from Clark?”

“The whole school is talking about you and Clark.”

Chloe shook her head as she started to become suspicious. Mikhail had been in the office earlier, right before she’d found herself unable to stop. She hadn’t really wanted to kiss Clark. A voice in her head taunted, ‘Keep telling yourself that.’

“I think you should have Clark for dessert.”

“What!”

Warning bells went off inside her head as Mikhail stepped closer to her. He leaned in even more as he whispered, “You will do anything Clark suggests.”

\------

Clark paced back and forth in his loft. He wanted to believe someone had pushed Chloe into kissing him. No one else had been there, though. It made him doubt the possibility. 

Hearing someone approaching, Clark wondered if it was Chloe. He was surprised to see the weird foreign exchange student. There was something about him that made Clark suspicious. 

“I was looking for Chloe. She wanted to interview me for a story. I stopped in the Torch but she wasn’t there. I thought she might be here,” Mikhail lied.

“Chloe’s not here!”

“Yeah, I see I was mistaken. I’ll just catch her tomorrow.”

Clark watched him start to descend the stairs. His eyebrows rose as Mikhail turned to look at him again. “Chloe means more to you than she knows. You will show her just how much more. You want her to be your lover.”

Clark stared at Mikhail, wondering if Mikhail had some sort of meteor power. Could he be responsible for the strange occurrences? Chloe did mean more to him that she was aware. He wouldn’t dare show her by making Chloe his lover, though. 

Clark’s determination flew out the window as Chloe walked up the stairs. His eyes drank in the sight of her dressed in a skimpy tank top and short mini skirt. He was reminded of the one she’d worn the day she’d been infected by the parasite. 

All his blood rushed to his groin as Clark recalled how Chloe had teased him with the damn lollypop. He’d watched her tongue slip out of her mouth as he’d thought things he shouldn’t associate with his best friend. His mind was traveling to those dangerous zones again as he stepped closer to her.

“I Know I went from a self-imposed restraining order to kissing you earlier. I can’t explain my actions. So could we just forget it happened?” 

Clark hated when Chloe didn’t talk to him. He’d always believed if he couldn’t be with her because of his secret then at least he could have her as his best friend. “No.”

Clark was compelled to kiss her again. He didn’t want it to end with just a kiss either. His brain was telling him this was wrong, but his body seemed to have a mind of its own. “I want to finish what we started earlier.”


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, Chloe felt like she had earlier when she was powerless to stop herself from kissing Clark. She moved her hands to the hem of her tank top and slowly pulled it over her head. Dropping it on the ground, she said, “Something like me for dessert?”

“I couldn’t think of a better dessert.”

Chloe shivered at the intensity of his gaze on her as she pushed her mini skirt over her hips. Stepping closer to Clark, she purred, “I’m all yours, farm boy.”

Her hands slipped underneath his t-shirt as Clark lifted her into his arms. Chloe kissed him hungrily as her hands familiarized themselves with his muscular chest. She broke the kiss as air became an issue and discovered she was sprawled out on his couch. 

\-----

Clark tried to stop himself but found he was unable to stop. Briefly, he wondered if there could be a piece of red-K around which was releasing his inner Kal. Knowing that was impossible, he indulged his deep dark fantasies about making his best friend his lover.

Clark used her need for air to his advantage as he moved his mouth to her neck. He slowly kissed and gently nipped at the column of her neck. Encouraged by her little moans of pleasure, he started to descend lower as he decided he wanted to hear more. 

His tongue brushed against the hardened peak of her breast making Chloe gasp. Clark smirked against her breast before taking the nub into his mouth. His tongue teased her as his hand teased her other breast. His senses were being overpowered by her sweet scent. Wanting to taste more of her, he slowly slipped his mouth from her breast.

Clark slowly kissed his way down her body toward his desired goal. His jeans were unbearably tight making him wish he’d stripped off his clothes first. He could blur them off but wanted Chloe so distracted she wouldn’t notice.

Clark ran the tip of his tongue along her outer lips. She tasted even better than she smelled. He wanted desperately to devour her as he slipped his tongue into her heat. 

\------

Chloe whimpered and moaned. Her mind flashed to a moment during the summer which she’d sworn to forget. She’d never felt so hot and alive before. She sensed her approaching orgasm would be as amazing as it had been that night. “Please…”

Chloe rocked her hips as she felt her orgasm just out of her reach. She swore Clark was purposely keeping her on the edge. Her hands slipped into his locks and she pulled his head closer. Her hips arched off the bed and her mouth hung open as she begged, “Clark…”

Her body trembled beneath him as her walls clamped down around his tongue. Her eyes were half closed as she enjoyed the waves of pleasure coursing throughout her body.

\------

Clark greedily drank down her juices, enjoying every last drop. Why does her taste seem so familiar? He thought as he slowly slipped his tongue from inside of her. Glancing up at her, he memorized the look of ecstasy on her face before blurring away from her. 

Clark quickly stripped off his clothes. His hardened c.ock jumped as Chloe openly admired him. He rejoined her on the couch as Chloe spread her legs wider in a silent invitation. His hardness brushed against her outer lips as Chloe wrapped her legs tightly around his hips.

Clark couldn’t shake the feeling of familiarity as he slowly guided himself into her core. Mild disappointment passed through him as he realized she’d been with someone else. He tried to restrain himself as he thrust, afraid his strength would hurt her.

“Stop holding back…” Chloe moaned.

Clark blinked in surprise as he thrust slightly harder. He was having difficulty keeping his pace slow as every fiber of his being screamed in protest. Her walls squeezed him as he brushed against her g-spot. 

“Please…Clark…Kal...” Chloe begged.

Clark stilled as he growled, “What?!”

\------

Chloe thrust her hips, desperate for him to continue. Clark kept her close to the edge with each thrust purposely avoiding using his strength. She gulped as she realized she’d let it slip about Metropolis. 

“Do you really want to do this now?”

Chloe whimpered as Clark thrust deeply, filling her so completely he grazed her g-spot on every stroke. She gasped as his thumb brushed over her clit, and he demanded, “Tell me.”

Chloe was mesmerized by the orange swirls in his eyes. Without thinking, she said, “Not fire proof.” She grabbed his ass as she squeezed her muscles tightly around him. “Please don’t stop…”

\-----

Clark clamped his eyes shut as he finally gave in to the demands of his body. Her gasps of pleasure spurred him on, making him relish in the power she had over him. Her walls held him in a vise as his hot seed flowed into her. “Chlo…”

Clark rolled their bodies so he wouldn’t crush her with his weight. His hand gently ran along her spine as he asked, “You know my secret?”

“If I say yes are you going to throw my clothes at me like the last time?”

Clark gulped. His dreams were red-K memories. Shaking his head no, he said, “Is that why you’re mad at me?” 

“You threatened to beat up the guy I was with, dragged me back to your apartment, insisted I belonged to you. Then threw my clothes at me in the morning and told me to get out!”

“I’ll tell you everything tomorrow,” Clark promised.

“You better. I don’t care how much I love you. I will never speak to you again!”

Clark smirked before he said, “Is that so?”

Chloe moaned as his hands started to tease her. Pushing her hands against his chest as she suddenly remembered, “Mikhail suggested I kiss you earlier. He came into the Torch tell me the school was talking about us making out, and then he suggested I give myself to you.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Clark as he chuckled. “He suggested I make you my lover.” She knew about the gambling ring. “He must have some power of suggestion.” 

Chloe didn’t find any humor in being pushed around like a puppet. She wanted to find out more about him before he caused more havoc. 

“Remind me to thank him,” Clark quirked.

“I’m being serious.”

“So am I. Mikhail finally made me realize what I’ve been trying to deny for a long time. I’m in love with my best friend.”

Chloe was stunned into silence. She worried his admission was due to them being pushed into being together. He’d broken her heart and she’d sworn to keep it locked tightly away from Clark Kent. She was tempted to laugh since her body easily admitted what her heart tried to deny. 

Chloe tried to fight her reaction to him as Clark shifted his body. Her loud whimper of pleasure echoed off the walls as their bodies became one again. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as Clark said, “If it takes me till dawn, I’m going to show you my feelings are true.”

Chloe gasped as Clark started to move again. She could see his determination clearly written on his face as he set a slow and torturous pace. Every attempt she made to speed things up was met with Clark altering his angle so she was left with no alternative but to comply.

The intensity Chloe’d felt before was nothing compared to now. Her first orgasm flowed through her making her scream his name. The second made her beg him for more. Her third made her ability to speak almost impossible.

\-----

Clark grunted as he continued. Their slow lovemaking felt so amazing; it bordered on torture. Each time she gripped him tightly, he was tempted to comply. He was afraid of hurting her if his control slipped, though. 

Her complete trust in him tore at his heart as Clark wondered what he’d ever done to deserve her. He tried so hard to fight his true feelings for her. He groaned her name as the last shard of his control shattered. 

Her meow of content was music to his ears as Clark plunged hard and deep. His balls tightened as their hips ground together. He pulsed as his seed avalanched from him into her channel. His super sperm coated her in a silent claim as it raced toward home.

\------

Jonathan stood frozen on the second step. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His son and Chloe were cuddled together on the couch. It was apparent from their current state of nakedness what they’d done last night. 

Chloe’s head was nestled on Clark’s chest and her legs were entwined with his. Clark’s hand lay protectively over her side as his other was hidden beneath their bodies. His eyes narrowed as Jonathan realized that even in sleep their bodies were still joined. 

Clearing his throat, Jonathan snapped, “The two of you have five minutes to get into the house!” He started back down the stairs grumbling to himself. He stopped suddenly as he thought about what he could do in five minutes. “Make that two minutes!”


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe looked as if she was a deer caught in headlights as her eyes flew open. She attempted to untangle herself from a very uncooperative Clark as she muttered, “Oh my god!!” 

Chloe snapped, “Let me go.” Her eyes narrowed as Clark tightened his hold on her body. “Didn’t you just hear your dad?” 

“Don’t care. I’m nice and comfortable.”

“If you plan on ever touching me again…You will let me up.”

Chloe gulped as Clark squeezed her flesh gently making her fully aware of his hands. 

“I plan on it.”

Chloe wiggled in an attempt to get free. She realized her mistake as her lower half ground into his morning erection. Her heart beat faster, and Clark hissed and breathed in deeply. His hold suddenly loosened and she scrambled off him in search of her clothes. 

Frantically pulling on her shirt, Chloe wondered how she was going to face his parents. Her hands started to tremble as she continued to dress. “What are we going to tell them?”

“The truth.”

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest as she felt his eyes boring into her. Her voice wavered slightly as she asked, “What truth would that be?”

“It’s exactly what it looked like and I don’t regret it.”

Chloe openly admired Clark as he stood to get dressed. His body was sculpted and toned much like the early Greek statues in museums. She’d be the envy of every female senior who’d wanted a date with the quarterback.

“Do I need to whisk you away to convince you some more?” Clark asked.

Chloe couldn’t help but pout slightly as Clark pulled on his clothing. His knowing smirk informed her that he was well aware she’d been eyeing him. She indulged herself for a moment as Clark wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

“We have to figure out how to stop him before someone gets hurt.”

Her hand gently touched his face as Chloe saw pain in his eyes. “Clark?”

“I hurt someone when I tripped.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“I can’t let anyone else get hurt.”

“We will find a way to stop him before the game.”

Chloe started to melt as his lips brushed hers. Their kiss was interrupted as Jonathan bellowed, “Clark Joseph Kent!”

\----

Reluctantly, Clark untangled himself from her. Slipping his hand into Chloe’s, he said, “I still want to find a secluded spot to whisk you away to.”   
Clark grinned as Chloe replied, “After the game.” 

Leading her down the stairs of his loft, Clark said, “We need to talk about something else first.”

“Whatever it is it won’t change my feelings for you.”

Clark glanced at Chloe out of the corner of his eye, praying she wouldn’t see him differently. His steps faltered as Chloe informed him she could wait too. He gulped as she mentioned him doing some unusual things in Metropolis. 

“If you’re not ready to tell me I understand.”

Clark nodded as he wondered what he’d ever done to deserve her. He believed wholeheartedly he should have told her a long time ago. 

\-----

Martha instantly noticed Clark and Chloe were holding hands. She asked Jonathan why he’d stomped angrily back inside after going to look for Clark.   
He’d informed her, “Clark and Chloe decided to be more than best friends.”

Martha suspected Jonathan was afraid of the danger Clark’s secret could cause for Chloe. She felt Clark needed to be able to share his secret with someone. It would be nice for her to have someone else besides Jonathan to talk with about Clark. 

Martha couldn’t wait to tell Chloe about the amazing things her son could do. She’d never been able to brag about him to other mothers. Chloe would love to hear everything.   
Martha couldn’t help but worry about inevitable consequences of them being together sexually, though.

“Your father and I aren’t going to give you a lecture. We just hope that you were being careful.”

Martha could tell from the expressions on their faces, neither of them were expecting that. She couldn’t help but smile as they looked almost terrified. Getting up from the table, she said, “Chloe, why don’t you and I have coffee while Jonathan and Clark do some chores.”

“One cup, but then I have to do some research for an article.”

Martha smiled sweetly as Clark appeared reluctant to let go of Chloe’s hand. She believed he was more concerned with what his father would say to him. After the incident at the game, she hoped Jonathan wouldn’t be so pigheaded.

\------

Chloe believed the best way to block Mikhail was with a jammer. She hoped it would simulate a signal like locusts had with his ancestors. She met up with Clark in the hallway before the game. 

Chloe hoped her plan would work. She didn’t want Clark to throw the game. Holding the device up, she said, “I’m going to block his signal.”

“Be careful,” Clark ordered.

Chloe bit her lip to keep from telling him she was always careful. She could feel everyone in the hallway watching them as Clark stepped closer to her. 

“You have a habit of needing rescuing,” Clark whispers.

Chloe opened her mouth to respond, but all words were lost as Clark kissed her. Her cheeks were rosy and flushed when Clark broke the kiss. She reluctantly stepped back, knowing Clark had to suit up for the game. Just before she ducked into the sound booth she heard Pete say, “So the whispers are true…You and Chloe are together.”

\------

Clark grinned from ear to ear as he replied, “Yep.” He went into the locker room to get ready for the game. Tying his cleats, he hoped Chloe’s plan worked and she managed to stay out of trouble. He smiled to himself, knowing she’d needed rescuing on several occasions. 

Clark disliked how Chloe put herself in harm’s way so much. There was no stopping Chloe when she was working on a story. He just wished she would be more careful.   
Grabbing his helmet, Clark stepped out to follow the other players onto the field. He sighed when he found his dad outside waiting for him. His disapproving look hurt him more than Jonathan would ever realize. 

“Clark, what are you doing?”

Clark told Jonathan about Mikhail stopping over at the farm. It seemed he was no longer interested in playing with him and Chloe. He had bets riding on the game and wanted to make certain Clark wasn’t going to quit. “Mikhail threatened to hurt the players.”

“I understand you don’t want to quit. But getting hit by you is like being run over by a freight train.”

The last thing Clark wanted was for someone else to get hurt. “Chloe and I think we found a way to stop Mikhail.”

“Well I’m sorry, son. Thinking isn’t good enough.”

Clark wished his dad would understand. Jonathan wasn’t happy about his decision to play or his insistence that he was going to continue to see Chloe and tell her his secret. “Dad, I know you don't agree with me. But sometimes, taking responsibility means having faith in yourself to make the hard choices.”

“And it also means being willing to accept the consequences.”

Clark nodded his head in agreement. He was willing to accept the consequences for any of his actions. “Every handshake, every hug, every time I'm out on that field, I make a conscious decision to fall when those guys hit me so they don't get hurt. No matter how hard you try, you can't understand that. That's why it's my decision, not yours.”

“You're starting to sound more and more like your father.”

“I hope so, Dad,” Clark responded before heading to the field.

````

Mikhail covered his ears when he heard the loud frequency. The announcer said “First down Smallville,” before a low frequency is emitted and then the whistle is blown.  
After Clark yelled, “ Iowa 80! Iowa 80!Set! Hut! Hut!” Mikhail whispered trip! The low frequency continued and he watched in dismay as the player didn’t trip. Mikhail attempted to make a player fumble, to no avail. 

“Touchdown!”

Mikhail glared when Clark yelled, “Yeah!” 

_Where is your girlfriend?_ he wondered as he looked around for Chloe. Getting up from the bleachers, he headed toward the school.

Opening the door, Mikhail said, “Fancy toy. Stop.”

“Looks like someone's been broken. Kinda sucks when you have to play fair, doesn't it?” Chloe snarked.

“Yes, well, in my country, you do not survive if you cannot adapt to the unexpected,” Mikhail said before he struggled with her. He busted the machine and cuffed Chloe. 

Grabbing her press pass from her, he said, “Now to make your boyfriend throw the game.”

Mikhail wasn’t pleased that the Crows were only one touchdown away from winning the game. He appeared on the field during a time out. 

“What are you doing here?” Clark growled.

Mikhail showed Clark the press pass and said, “Here's how the last play in my game works. If the Crows score another touchdown, Chloe's dead. If you don't go back out on the field right now and lose the game, your girlfriend’s dead. “

\------

Clark clenched and unclenched his fist. He was more than a little tempted to pummel Mikhail into oblivion. Somehow, he managed to keep his cool despite his worry. He should have known Chloe would be discovered. 

Clark stepped out onto the field. He was determined to win the game and save Chloe. He x-rayed the wall of the field house. His eyes narrowed in on Mikhail and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Chloe had a knife against her throat. 

Clark threw the pass and super sped off the field. He shoved Mikhail into a locker and broke the handcuffs. His speed enabled him to reappear back on the field in the same position without anyone noticing. 

Clark grinned when the pass was caught. “Yeah!!! Whoo!!” 

His teammates came over to him, and they all huddled together in celebration. His eyebrow rose as one of his teammates quirked, “So Kent. You and Chloe?”

“Took them long enough,” Pete teased.

Clark shook his head in mock annoyance. He glanced at the side of the field and found Chloe standing there smiling at him. Starting toward her, he had to remind himself not to super speed. 

Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. “I’m not letting you out of my sight.” His lips descended on hers before she could spout a witty comeback. He broke the kiss knowing she needed to breathe, and his teammates cheered, “it’s about time.”

Clark really wanted to spend some time alone with Chloe, but he knew his teammates wanted him to join them at the victory party. “Can you wait for me outside of the locker room?” 

He smiled when she answered, “Yes. I won’t go anywhere without you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Clark arrived back from the victory party with Chloe after his curfew. He went into the house to speak with his parents while Chloe waited for him in the loft. 

“Oh, looks like championship quarterbacks no longer have a curfew, huh?” Jonathan teased.

Clark shuffled his feet nervously. He was late and was about to ask his parents’ permission to spend the night out in his loft with Chloe. “I’m late, sorry.”

“Jonathan!”

“Your mom and I know that Mikhail was arrested. We’re proud of you.”

Clark hoped they would continue to be proud of him. His voice showed his nervousness as he asked, “I was hoping you wouldn’t mind if I spent the night in the loft.” He felt like time stood still as he waited to hear his dad’s answer. 

“Son, if you and Chloe are going to keep spending nights out there maybe you should redo the loft into a bedroom.”

Clark blinked in surprise at his dad’s reaction. “You’re not upset because I’m going to tell her?” It was dangerous to have knowledge of his secret. Chloe already had a knack for getting herself into trouble, though. 

“No. I understand why you need to tell her. If you want to have a serious relationship with Chloe she needs to know the truth.” 

“We’ll talk more tomorrow. Good night and good luck,” Martha said.

Clark didn’t want to keep Chloe waiting. He couldn’t deny the butterflies in the pit of his stomach as he moved toward the door. He stepped outside and closed it behind him. His heart beat faster with each step he took toward the loft.

\-----

Chloe glanced out at the stars. She’d often wondered why Clark was so interested in astronomy. The stars were pretty and millions of light years away. She smiled when Clark wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Sorry I’ve kept you waiting.”

Chloe shivered as his lips lightly teased her neck. His arms loosened enough for her to turn in his arms. Looking deeply into his eyes, she teased, “Didn’t you want to talk?”

“How long have you known?”

“I guess I've always had my suspicions. The quick exits, the miraculous recoveries, the lame excuses.” Chloe wanted to be certain Clark was telling her because he wanted to. “I can wait if you’re not ready.”

“There were so many times I wanted to tell you.”

“I figured if you wanted to tell me you were part of the super power persuasion, you would when you were ready. On your terms, not on mine.”

“I should have told you before we slept together.”

Chloe nibbled on her lip as her mind flashed to the past summer. She’d been unable to resist him even though she’d known deep down he wasn’t acting like himself. Clark gave her the impression he’d no knowledge of what had happened between them. 

Chloe decided to keep quiet. She hoped all her questions would be answered with his explanation. “I’m going to try to refrain from asking questions.”

\-----

Clark chuckled as he led her over to the couch. Chloe must think he was meteor infected. “Chloe, there's a lot of things about me that even I don't understand, but the meteor rocks--they didn't make me the way I am.”

“So, you're saying you were born this way?”

Clark nodded as he continued, “I wasn't born anywhere near Smallville. In fact, I wasn't born anywhere near this galaxy.”

Chloe remained silent, and Clark felt like his heart might burst of his chest . It was a lot for someone to learn. He couldn’t help feeling anxious as he waited.

“Okay...okay...so that would make you an...”

Clark knew her unspoken word and answered, “Yeah, I’m an alien.” 

“But you...you look so...”

Clark wanted to laugh. Movies portrayed aliens as little green men or hideous creatures. “Human?” He was relieved to see no evidence she was afraid of him. “I'm still the same person.”

“I think you're so amazing. You save people's lives and take zero credit for it. To me, you're more than just a hero. You're a superhero.”

Clark found himself falling harder and deeper in love with her. Her love for him was clearly written in her eyes as he said, “Chloe—“

“I'm serious, Clark. If more humans were like you, the world would be a better place.”

Clark remained, silent unable to think of any way to answer that. He’d never thought of his helping as being heroic nor about how the world would be a better place. 

\----- 

Chloe looked deeply into his eyes as she said, “Knowing your secret makes me love you more.” She wanted to ask him a million and one questions. She didn’t want Clark to think she was asking because she was a journalist, though. This was the woman’s curiosity, not the reporter’s.

“Is there anything you’d like to know?”

Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip as she nodded. 

“I can’t read minds,” Clark teased.

Chloe stuck her tongue out at him before she said, “Everything.” 

“I’m invulnerable unless exposed to green meteor rocks. They make me sick.”

Chloe had witnessed firsthand how Clark was affected by the green rocks. Knowing the red meteors were in their class rings, she asked, “What about the red?”

\----

Clark had been expecting his ring to come up. Technically it had been her ring, and he’d stolen it from her. “It’s like a drug to me. It makes me inhibition-free.”

Clark could practically see Chloe’s mind working as she pondered his words. “I’m going to come back to that.” Taking her hand in his he continued, “I don’t want there to be any secrets between us.” 

“I have heat and x-ray vision, super speed.”

“Have you ever peeked?” Chloe asked suspiciously.

“Once I saw your birthmark. I was on red-k.”

“Clark, I can imagine how someone else would abuse these gifts.”

Clark felt shame, knowing he’d done exactly that on red-k. “Guess it comes from having such great role models.” He wrapped his arms around her as Chloe snuggled into his body. Shifting, he moved so they could lie down.

Clark ran his hand gently up and down her back. Her drooping eyes told him she was on the verge of falling asleep. He couldn’t help but smirk knowing he was the one responsible for her tiredness.

\------

Clark learned Chloe was at ‘Atlantis’ with some of her friends from The Daily Planet. Kal was at the bar tossing back shots. She’d believed he hadn’t seen her until later when she was on the dance floor.  
Kal cut in while she was dancing with some guy. He was unfriendly, practically scaring away the guy she’d been with. 

Chloe yelled at him, calling Kal a Neanderthal. 

He’d smirked, telling her the guy was no good for her. 

“Who are you to decide who I dance with or whether or not he’s good enough for me?” 

Chloe became angrier when Kal kept smirking at her. She poked him in the chest as she said, “Remember, you aren’t Clark Kent.”

Chloe was shocked into silence when Kal brought her body against his own. He hands held her tightly there as he said, “True, and unlike Clark, I’m willing to admit what I want. So how about it Chloe? Some dancing, drinking, and then back to my place for a night you’ll never forget?”

Chloe intended to tell him no, but Kal kissed her when she tried to speak. He knew exactly what to do to make her putty in his hands. She tried to blame it on how somewhere inside this guy was the boy she was head over heels in love with. 

“Kal made it impossible for me to say no. While we were dancing, every time he kissed and touched me was familiar.” 

\----

Chloe was stunned into silence as Clark admitted, “Because we had kissed and touched.”

“I think I would remember,” Chloe snapped.

“The parasite.” 

Chloe thought back to that day as she recalled Clark waiting for her when she’d gotten out of surgery. He’d told her nothing had happened she needed to worry about. She remembered Lana claiming the girl making out with Clark was someone she didn’t know. It was suspicious in a small town like their hometown but she never dreamed in a million years, Clark was making out with her.

“I’d told you my secret. I was terrified you would hate me and I would lose my best friend.”

Chloe was angry and hurt by his actions. Clark didn’t trust her. “Did I run away screaming?” She continued after Clark shook his head. “Why would my reaction be any different?”

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t have told you without the red-K.”

Chloe blinked in surprise before she asked, “What red-k?”

“Pete put a piece of it in my shirt.”

Chloe started to understand why Clark hadn’t told her. Clark didn’t care what her reaction would be when he was on red-K. She blushed as Clark told her they’d made out in the back of Pete’s car, before deciding to move the festivities to the Talon. 

“No more confessions?” Chloe asked.

Chloe saw his eyes turn Royal blue as Clark scanned her body from head to toe. “I was wondering if I could interest you in another game of strip poker.” 

Climbing into his lap, she pulled the cards from inside her shirt as she said, “Got the cards right here.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe snapped, “What are you smirking about?” pulling Clark from his revery.

“I was just thinking about Mikhail and the events that followed.”

Clark brushed her sweat soaked hair out of her eyes as she snapped, “It’s entirely his fault that nine months later I am ….”

His super hearing protested as Chloe started to scream. He hated to see her in pain, especially pain he was directly responsible for. 

“You are never touching me again!” 

“The possibilities of that happening are slim.” 

Hoping to get a smile from her as the contraction ended, Clark teased, “I’m surprised it didn’t happen our first time. Well technically, that was our first time ‘cause you slept with Kal…”

Clark gulped and swore he saw fire in her eyes. _‘Maybe teasing Chloe now is a bad idea.’_ He was relieved Chloe had only inherited his invulnerability during her pregnancy. It was something he hoped carried over afterward too. 

“Clark Kent! ! You are not keeping me barefoot…aahhhh…”

Clark could just imagine the mishaps he would be saving her from when she investigated a story for college, or later on when she would inevitable intern at the Daily Planet, if her invulnerability went away after the birth. “I hadn’t thought of that.” 

Chloe was stunningly beautiful to begin with, but when her body changed to accommodate his child, Clark could hardly keep his hands to himself. He’d easily complied with her sexual demands when her sex drive nearly tripled.

“I know what you’re thinking! Hope you enjoyed last night ‘cause it’s not happening again for at least six weeks!” Chloe growled.

Clark shrugged his shoulders. Abstaining from sex with her was going to be hard. “I’ll just enjoy spending quality time with my family.” He grinned, never having thought he would be blessed with a loving wife and child.

\-----

Chloe gripped his hand harder as her water broke. Her contractions were becoming longer and stronger. “I hate you!”

“I love you!”

Chloe breathed in and out as she timed her contraction. The pain was making her say things far from the truth. Her eyes filled with tears as she replied, “Love you too.”

Chloe broke eye contact with Clark as she heard the door opening. She prayed her midwife would tell her she was fully dilated now.

“How are the contractions?” Liz Parker asked.

“Painful,” Chloe snarked.

Chloe allowed Liz to see if their little bundle of joy would enter the world soon. Chloe started to feel the pressure as her body insisted it was time to push. “I think he’s coming now.” 

Chloe raised her legs, holding them tightly to her chest as she bore down. This was the worst one yet, and Chloe pushed with all her might. Her face reflected her efforts, her skin turning bright red. 

“I see the head. On your next contraction, I want you to bear down.”

Chloe growled at Liz, wanted to scream curse words at her. _‘I already am b’tch. You think this is so easy, you do it.’_ She sighed when the pain passed. Her relief only lasted for an instant, though, and the next contraction started. 

Chloe pushed the shoulders out and breathed heavily while Liz had Clark cut the umbilical cord. Their child’s first cry was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard. Tears of joy filled her eyes when Liz informed her and Clark it was a boy.

Chloe had wanted to wait until the baby was born to learn the sex, but Clark couldn’t stop himself from using his x-ray vision to find out. He’d slipped one night, telling her they were going to have a son. She smiled at Liz when she laid the small bundle on her chest.

Chloe noticed a small amount of black fuzzy hair before she studied his face. She thought he looked like a combination of her and Clark. Glancing over at Clark, she noticed tears in his eyes. “Looks like he got your hair.” 

“He’s tiny,” Clark whispered.

Chloe could hear the awe in his voice as he spoke. She scooted over on the bed to allow Clark room to sit. His lips brushed hers briefly in a chaste kiss. She returned his unspoken words of love, whispering, “I love you.”

\------

Clark positioned himself on the bed, watching in awe. His laughter filled the room when their son turned his head toward Chloe’s breasts. “Guess he knows what he wants?”

Clark pretended to be wounded as Chloe swatted his upper arm. When he heard the door, he didn’t have to look away from Chloe and his son to know his parents had come into the room. The baby’s cry was their cue that it was safe to enter. 

“He’s beautiful,” Martha said.

“He’s tiny,” Jonathan commented.

“Did you decide on a name?” Martha asked.

Clark and Chloe nodded. Chloe was dead set on one name. Clark had tried to veer her in other directions. He’d been unsuccessful in changing her mind, though. “Mom and Dad, we would like you to meet the newest member of the Kent family, Kal Kent.” 

\------

Chloe couldn’t stop her tears as Clark took Kal from her arms. She watched intently as Clark held their son for the first time. He looked even smaller in Clark’s arms.

Chloe couldn’t help but smile as Clark reluctantly allowed his mom to hold Kal. She watched in awe as Martha smiled down at Kal. She was going to make a wonderful grandmother who would spoil her grandson.

Chloe laughed when Jonathan said, “Stop hogging my grandson!” Jonathan wanted his turn holding Kal before they left her and Clark to be alone with their new son. She smiled when Jonathan held his grandson for the first time.

\-----

Clark took his son back from his dad and his parents slipped quietly out of the room. Holding Kal gently in his arms, he thought about the old woman in the nursing home. He’d believed the vision he’d been given years ago.   
Here in front of him was irrefutable truth he’d been wrong in his beliefs. He commanded his own destiny. Anything was possible with his family’s support.

Clark had never imagined giving Chloe a tour of the farm would give him a best friend he’d fall hard and fast for, or that it would deepen into love. His best friend would become his lover, wife, and mother of his son.

Clark didn’t know what the future held for him now, but he was ready to begin his journey with Chloe and his son by his side. 

The End


End file.
